Best Song Ever
|image = |mode = Dance Crew |dg = All Males (♂/♂/♂/♂) |nogm = 4 each |pc = Pink/Neon Green/Sky Blue/Red |gc = Pink/Neon Green/Sky Blue/Red |lc = Red |mashup = Fitness |nowc = BestSongEver |pictos = 99 (Classic) 107 (Mashup) |dura=3:15 (Classic) 3:21 (Mashup) |perf= Alexinho Mougeolle (P1) Thibaut Orsoni (P2) Julien Durand (P3) Anthony Despras (P4)}} "Best Song Ever" by One Direction is featured on and . Dancers The routine involves a dance crew of four young men. All of them wear dark blue catsuits with matching shoes. they look like superheroes. P1 P1’s suit is mostly pink, and he is seen wearing a blue visor. P2 P2’s suit is mostly green, and he is wearing a dark blue headband with a green streak. P3 P3’s suit is mostly cyan. He is also wearing a blue visor. P4 P4’s suit is mostly red. He is wearing a blue headband with a red streak across. Bestsongever coach 1.png|P1 Bestsongever coach 2.png|P2 Bestsongever coach 3.png|P3 Bestsongever coach 4.png|P4 Background The background is a bright cloudy sky with the moon exposed. At "oh oh oh," it quickly transitions to a dark blue background with colourful rays of light flying about. As the gold moves occur, a row of pink, green, sky blue, and red panels appear behind the matching dancers. Afterwards, the original cloudy background moves upwards into a darker scene. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves for each of the coaches in the Classic routine: *'P1:' Look to the left and keep your body forward with your arms behind you. *'P2:' Bend and cross your right leg (switches to left once) and extend your arms down. *'P3:' Throw your arms in the air and lift your right leg. *'P4:' Punch the air with your right fist, keeping your left arm by your side. **The second and fourth gold moves occur during the end of the chorus. **The first and third gold moves occur during the verses. Best Song Ever - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P1).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P1) Best Song Ever - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P2).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P2) Best Song Ever - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P3).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P3) Best Song Ever - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P4).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P4) Best Song Ever - Gold Move 2 & 4.png|Gold Move 2 & 4 Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: 'Slightly kneel on your left leg with both hands by your hips ([[María#Sweat|''María (Sweat)]]). 'Gold Move 2: '''Lower both of your arms (''Follow The Leader ''(Sweat)). '''Gold Move 3: '''Raise your arms slowly from below (Flashdance … What A Feeling). BSEMUGM01.png|Gold Move 1 (''María (Sweat)) Followtheleaderswt goldmove123.png|Gold Move 2 (Follow The Leader (Sweat)) WAF Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 3 (Flashdance ... What A Feeling) Mashup Best Song Ever has an unlockable Mashup with the theme '''Fitness. It takes the role of a Sweat Mashup. It is the only "Sweat Mashup" in Just Dance 2015. Dancers (No repeats) GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. *''Boomsday'' (JD3) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''Summer'' (Fitness Dance) (JD2015) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) (JD2014) GM2 *Troublemaker (Sweat) (JD2014) *''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' (JD2014) GM3 *''María'' (Sweat) (JD2014) GM1 *''Limbo'' (Sweat) (JD2014) Appearances in Mashups Best Song Ever appears in the following mashup: * ''You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) Trivia * This is the fifth song by One Direction in the series; it follows What Makes You Beautiful, One Thing, Kiss You, and One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks). It is followed by No Control. ** This is the third song by One Direction that is a Dance Crew, after What Makes You Beautiful and Kiss You from Just Dance 2014; it is followed by No Control. * This routine uses the official choreography of the song's last chorus in the official music video. * At the end of the song, you can see the astronaut of Only You (And You Alone) in the far background. * In the Mashup, which consists almost entirely of Sweat dancers, the coach in Flashdance ... What a Feeling is the only one not to have originated from any Sweat mode. * The final moves for Limbo's Sweat Mode in the Fitness Mashup come after the song ends. * The Fitness Mashup for this song is the only actual Sweat Mashup in the entirety of ''Just Dance 2015''. * In the menu icon, their positions are different than in the actual routine; they are displayed as (from the left to the right): P2-P3-P1-P4. Gallery Best Song.jpg|''Best Song Ever'' BBEMU.png|''Best Song Ever'' (Mashup) bestsongever_cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover Bestsongevermu cover.png|Mashup cover 05-Best Song Ever.png|P4's Just Dance 2015 Avatar BestSongEverBG.jpg|The official thumbnail for the preview best only you.png|The "Only You (And You Alone)" Dancer in the Background 10350502 10152644491214711 5266539049403828720 n.jpg|Confirmation by Ubisoft BSECoaches.png Videos One Direction - Best Song Ever Just Dance 2015 - Best Song Ever-1454946668 Just Dance 2015 - Best Song Ever (Mash-Up) - 5 Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Alexinho Mougeolle Category:Anthony Despras Category:Julien Durand Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Songs from movies/television